User blog:CEDJunior/Mrs. Thompson (Codename: Kids Next Door)
Mrs. Thompson (Jennifer Hale) is the hidden main recurring villainess from a pair of episodes of Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation H.O.U.N.D." and "Operation D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E." She is a teacher at Gallagher Elementary School. Operation H.O.U.N.D. Mrs. Thompson first appeared in Season Three's "Operation R.O.B.B.E.R.S." (airdate June 25, 2004), but her role increased later in the season in "Operation H.O.U.N.D." (airdate November 12, 2004). In the latter episode, Mrs. Thompson scolds Numbuh 5 for not having her report, and gives her a double F minus after not believing Numbuh 5's claim that a dog ate her homework, which turned out to be true. Numbuh 5 (along with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4) snuck into Valerie's house under the belief that Valerie's dog was the culprit, only for Valerie to reveal that she is a weredog and that she ate Numbuh 5's homework. After Valerie was subdued by Numbuh 4's bad homework, she is captured by Mrs. Thompson, who warned the trio about weredogs running rampant and eating kids' homework. She gave Numbuh 5 a second chance to do her homework and sent her and the others on their way, but in a twist ending to the episode, Mrs. Thompson turned heel and revealed herself as a weredog, while also scolding Valerie for allowing her secret to be revealed. Operation D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E. In the Season Six sequel, "Operation D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E." (airdate August 24, 2007), Mrs. Thompson encountered Numbuh 5 again when the latter entered the former's evil lair to retrieve a cinderblock (which the KND needed for their game of Cinderball). It was there that the villainess attacked Numbuh 5 and turned her into a weredog, just as she did to Valerie and the others, and she ordered Numbuh 5 to steal Numbuh 4's homework in exchange for curing her. Numbuh 5 does so, but not before helping Numbuh 4 with it first. In the episode's climax, Numbuh 4 put a tracker in his backpack and was able to find it at the doghouse lair, where he and Numbuh 5 subdued the student weredogs with his bad homework. However, the bad homework didn't affect Mrs. Thompson, who transformed into her full weredog form and revealed that she's actually the queen of the weredogs. Numbuh 4 ended up facing off against not only the villainous teacher, but Numbuh 5 as well, as she later turned heel and transformed after revealing what Mrs. Thompson had been making her do. She still had her teaching instincts, as she answered Numbuh 4's inquiry about curing the kids by revealing that he would have to remove her necklace. Realizing she was tricked, the evil Mrs. Thompson escaped, only to be chased by Numbuh 4 to the roof of the house. Numbuh 5's attempt to attack Numbuh 4 misses, and she ended up tackling Mrs. Thompson and removing her necklace. Mrs. Thompson falls, but seeing that the necklace is removed, she thanked Numbuh 5 before returning to normal along with Numbuh 5 and the others. Mrs. Thompson revealed in the end of the episode that her vengeful ex-husband gave her the cursed necklace, and lectured her students to never repeat her mistake. Trivia *Jennifer Hale voiced a pair of villainesses from What's New, Scooby Doo?: Honey Hunsecker in Season One and Meadow in Season Two, as well as villainess Shannon Lucas in Scooby Doo! Moon Monster Madness.. She also voiced recurring villainess Sedusa on The Powerpuff Girls. Quotes *"How many times have I have to tell you, missy, the truth can never be known!" (Mrs. Thompson's ominous warning to Valerie during her heel turn and reveal as a weredog) Gallery Mrs. Thompson & Valerie Reveal.jpg|Mrs. Thompson and Valerie in partial weredog form; marking Mrs. Thompson's villainous reveal Mrs. Thompson Were-dog.jpg|Mrs. Thompson in full weredog form Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Karma Houdini